The present invention relates to an edge connector socket for printed circuit boards, and more particularly to an edge connector socket for printed circuit boards which can automatically rotate an inserted daughterboard into a functional position thereon without need of manual assistance and sans the resilient latch members found on the socket housings of more conventional printed circuit board sockets.
Referring to FIG. 1 of the drawings, a structure of an edge connector socket for printed circuit boards typical of a generic type comprises an elongate housing 1 having a recessed channel 1a extending therealong between respective end portions, and a plurality of contact members 5 disposed within corresponding slots 1b formed perpendicularly over the channel.
A daughterboard 3 is secured in a functional position within the socket by first inserting a cooperating edge portion of the board into channel 1a at a predetermined acute angle so as to be received within the contact members 5. The board is then manually rotated towards a vertical post 6 on each end portion of the housing so as to engage protruding pins 61 thereon with cooperating apertures 30 on the daughterboard. In the course of rotation, the lateral edges of board 3 engage protruding catches 41 on respective resilient latch members 4 provided on either end portion of the housing to effect their flexure. The subsequent recovery of the latches brings the catches 41 into abutment with an opposing side of the board to secure it's position on the socket. Conversely, removal of the daughterboard requires that the latches be manually deflected prior to the rotation and extraction of the board from the housing.
The edge connector socket of the present invention provides for an automatic rotation of an inserted daughterboard into a functional position thereon which does not require manual assistance, and which lacks ancillary latch members, so as to facilitate and expedite the mounting or removal of a board thereon.